


Festival Fun

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi helps with a village festival and is amply rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival Fun

"Kakashi, you're helping with this festival if I have to get Gai and Asuma to help me tie you up and drag you there!" Kurenai practically yelled at the silver haired shinobi sitting in the tree above her. 

"I'm sure I have a mission or something," he muttered and waved her away. 

"I already talked to Godaime-sama. She agrees with me. Especially since teamwork is so very important to you." 

"What does some kiddie festival have to do with teamwork?" 

"It's a stress reliever for the genin teams. They get to take some stress out on you for all the times you've tormented them. That and it has to do with taking one for the team," she laughed at her own joke and Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

"Simply put, no." 

"It's to help raise money for the families of shinobi who die on missions." 

Kakashi sighed and glowered at her. "Fine," the word was ground out. 

"Ah, so good to have your help Kakashi. You had better not be late or

I will make sure you suffer for it." 

-

"Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto waved to the pink haired girl as he ran after her. She turned saw him and sighed, but when the third member of their team came into view she grinned. "Sasuke-kun!" 

He made no response, merely continued on his languid path following the over exuberant blonde. 

"Let's go to the festival together!" Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear. "Iruka-sensei says he's helping out again this year!" 

"Only if Sasuke-kun is coming too." 

"Hn..." 

"Why does Sasuke-teme have to come?" Naruto whined. 

"Don't call him that!" Sakura said, hitting Naruto on his head. After a few moments of bickering the three kids headed towards the Academy where they knew the games would be set. 

-

Kakashi sat perched on the top of the dunk tank in nothing but his mask, hitiate, and a pair of swim trunks. He was getting bored, quickly. The little runts couldn't hit the target to save their lives. Although a few stray kunai had managed to plant themselves in the wall of the academy behind him and he'd had to flick a couple others away. It might have been more impressive if they'd actually been trying to hit him. 

Anko was sitting off to the side on the stool of the booth that was selling dango. She watched him with an expression that told him quite plainly that she was getting a HUGE kick out of this. It also told him she'd probably sit there until one of them accidently managed to knock him into the water. It made him wish this was already over. He should have written a nice sized check and just given it to the foundation instead of agreeing to Kurenai's mischief. 

-

Kurenai watched as Kakashi's genin team came up to the game booth.

'This'll be good...' 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, pointing at the silver haired man and Kurenai thought she could see a little drool at the corner wide-eyed girl's mouth. Even she had to admit Kakashi was very attractive even if he really wasn't her type. 

"I'm going to knock him off for you Sakura!" Naruto yelled heading over to Kurenai. 

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Sakura said, yanking him back by his collar and hitting him on his head. 

"But Sakura he deserves it almost as much as Sasuke-teme!" 

"I'm going to knock him down!" she declared as she held out some money to Kurenai, who grinned and handed her four kunai. 

"You'll need to put a lot of force behind them and hit the center of the target," she said smiling at the young girl. 

The first kunai knicked the target just on the left side. "Focus Sakura," Kakashi chuckled. 

Kurenai raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The second hit the center but lacked proper force and bounced right off. "You can do it Sakura!" Naruto cheered. "Soak lazy bastard sensei!" 

Kurenai tried to smother the chuckle with her hand but only half succeeded. 

The third missed the center but had more force than would have been needed if she'd actually managed to hit the target and Kurenai's jaw dropped when Sasuke stepped over and said something to Sakura in a hushed tone before nodding briefly and stepping back. 

Sakura was practically beaming as she raised the forth kunai. Kurenai watched as the girl took a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly, and sent the kunai flying towards the target. 

It felt like there was a strange pause between the moment the kunai hit and the moment the seat released sending Kakashi falling into the water. Then it was over and Naruto was cheering, Sakura looked like she was going to pass out, and Sasuke... smiled. If Kurenai had blinked she'd have missed it. The noises of awe from the rest of the crowd seemed drowned out by Naruto. 

-

Kakashi climbed out of the tank and walked over to his team. "Good job Sakura. When you're determined you do better than even the boys," he told her. His eye turned up in his usual crescent smile. 

Then, while Sakura stared after him in shock, he walked over to Kurenai and told her he was going to change. There was no way he was going to let her get him back up there. She seemed too shocked to argue. 

-

Kurenai handed Iruka a pair of swim trunks, "You can change in the locker room down the hall." 

"Alright, I'll be right back then," Iruka said smiling and heading off to change. 

He found the room empty and so he set the pair of swim trunks down on the bench. He pulled his shirt over his head, stretching as he did so. He'd spent far too long grading papers today and his shoulders hated him for it.  Tossing the shirt on the bench he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. No doubt about it he'd need a hot shower if he didn't want to wake up with headache from the tension. Sighing he slid his pants down and kicked them off before reaching for the swim trunks. 

"Mmm... Nice," a voice behind him purred. Iruka spun around, surprised that he hadn't heard anyone come into the dressing room.

"Even better from this side," Kakashi drawled out as his eyes slowly ate their way up Iruka's body. He leaned casually against the door to showers with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Iruka felt the blood rush to his cheeks and it was a few seconds before his brain caught up with him and reminded him he was standing there naked. Hurriedly he covered himself with the pair of swim shorts he was holding, blushing an even deeper shade of red. A few moments after that it registered that Kakashi was also naked save for the towel draped around his hips. 

"Aww.... but sensei, I was really enjoying the show," Kakashi said with a smirk.  Iruka blinked and then blinked again. 'Kakashi... smirking... without his mask.' The thought formed surprisingly slow and Iruka felt his jaw drop at the sight before it was even fully formed. 

'Wow!' was all he could think as his eyes drank in the sight before him. Kakashi's hair drooped over one side of his face, little droplets falling and landing on his scarred cheek before sliding down the otherwise unmarred face. Iruka couldn't tear his gaze away and when he tried to he somehow found himself following the droplets of water as they slid over the smooth skin of Kakashi's chest and arms. He swallowed audibly as his eyes traveled even further down to the narrow waist and hips. 

'Damn towel!' some small, obviously insane, part of his brain screamed. 

"Like what you see, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked with an amused hitch

in his voice.  Iruka's eyes shot back up to the other man's face and blushed again.

"I...." he said, but the rest of the thought left him as he watched Kakashi stalk over to him, the smirk slowly becoming less amused and more feral the closer he got. Iruka took a step back and hit the wall beside the lockers. 

"You know ever since you yelled at me I've been wanting a chance to get to know you better," Kakashi said, leaning over him and running a hand up his arm. 

Iruka knew his face was likely a nearly incandescent shade of red, it felt like it was on fire, but there was little he could do about the matter. This was too surreal and far to close to certain fantasies he'd had ever since that particular incident for his comfort. 

"Mmm... maybe helping with this little festival wasn't such a bad idea after all," Kakashi said leaning in even closer his lips a breath away from Iruka's. "If she'd said you were helping I might not have been so reluctant." 

Iruka closed his eyes and tried to get his raging hormones under control, but Kakashi decided this meant he wanted a kiss and all thoughts of getting anything under control were gone. Cool metal was at his back, and the heat of Kakashi's body was along his front. 

-

Genma swallowed as silently as possible to avoid alerting the two in the locker room to his presence. As he watched Iruka slid his hands up Kakashi's sides to cling to his shoulders as the taller man kissed him. A barely audible whimper reached his ears as the shorts that were caught between their bodies fell to the floor. Clever wriggling on Iruka's part caused Kakashi's towel to join the shorts and Genma bit down hard on his senbon. 

Soft groans were heard as their bodies brushed against each other and Genma almost lost his senbon when he heard Kakashi speak.

"You know," he said in a low voice, which made Iruka arch against him,

"We're being watched." Kakashi nibbled at Iruka's ear and it was a few moments before Iruka replied to him. 

"Mmm, uh, don't care..." Iruka replied, his hands stroking down

Kakashi's back to grab his ass and pull their bodies tighter together. Genma would have bet his next paycheck that Kakashi whimpered. 

"You, ah..do that again. You don't care?" 

"Not as long as you keep doing that." Iruka rubbed his cheek against Kakashi's before he pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw.

-

"What is taking him so long?" Kurenai wondered before heading back to the locker room. She shook her head in annoyance as she walked down the hall. Almost everyone was outside either playing the games, eating the food, or running the stalls. It was a lot of work but there really wasn't a better cause in her mind. 

She was surprised to see Genma peering into the locker room. He was so intent that when she said hi he didn't even respond. She walked up beside him and glanced over his shoulder. "What are you... oh my God...." she said as her eyes shot wide and her jaw hit the floor. She vaguely felt her face heat up and the nose bleed went completely unnoticed in her shock. 

She yanked Genma back by his collar the door clicking shut even before he could manage to protest. "It's so nice of you to help me with the dunk tank Genma-san," she said her voice perfectly level and calm in contrast to the embarrassment on her face. 

"But..." 

"Ah don't worry I'm sure you know a jutsu that you can use to dry your clothes. I doubt they'll shrink. And if they do well too damn bad," she said still dragging him towards the exit. She was still on auto-pilot when they arrived at the dunk tank and she threw Genma at Asuma. "It seems Iruka is otherwise occupied and so Genma has offered to take his place."

-

Iruka chuckled lowly and shifted his body against Kakashi's so he could bite down on the strong neck in front of his face. His fingers tightened on Kakashi's ass, sliding over the smooth skin. When he spoke his breath puffed over the skin of the jounin's neck and Kakashi shivered wonderfully against him. 

"Looks like we lost our audience."  

"Does..that matter?" Iruka traced his tongue over the pulse he could feel under Kakashi's skin. 

"Now things can get more interesting." Kakashi's forehead fell to rest against Iruka's shoulder as Iruka continued to tease his sensitive neck with nipping kisses and strokes of his tongue. He brought his hands back up along Kakashi's spine, and while the other was distracted he shifted his hip and twisted. Kakashi's head snapped up and nearly hit the lockers as their positions were suddenly switched.  

"Iruka?" Iruka hissed slightly as Kakashi's hands dug in slightly on his shoulders. 

"Relax, Kakashi." He looked up, meeting Kakashi's blue eye as his hand stroked the silver hair away from the other. Slightly scarred fingertips tracing gently over the pale skin of Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi watched him intently for a few moments, and his grip on Iruka eased. 

Iruka rewarded his faith in him by claiming his mouth in a kiss, leaning up slightly to press against Kakashi for balance. The water from Kakashi's shower was being replaced by sweat as Iruka slid his tongue teasingly along Kakashi's. The darker haired man seemingly intent on memorizing every corner of the other man's mouth.  

Kakashi gave in with a soft groan and sagged against the lockers behind him. Iruka broke from the kiss and moved back down his neck. He nibbled wherever he felt like, since Kakashi's mask would end up hiding any marks he could leave behind. He settled his hands on Kakashi's hips, his thumbs stroking over the skin there.  

He paused as he went to move further down, but looked up at Kakashi's face.  

"Let's sit on the bench." When Kakashi nodded and pushed shakily away from the lockers Iruka scooped up the towel from the floor. He dropped the towel onto the bench moments before Kakashi sat down.  

Iruka stood over Kakashi for a moment, just taking in the fact that all that pale, muscled body was his to enjoy. Giving into temptation he kneeled in front of Kakashi and moved his legs to sit between them. He watched how Kakashi's body shivered when he moved his hands up his thighs before resting on the bench on either side of his hips.  

Leaning forward allowed him to circle his tongue around one of Kakashi's nipples and tease it into hardness. Not wanting to neglect the other, he switched between the two. Experimentally he tugged on one lightly with his teeth and Kakashi tangled a hand in his hair.  

"Iruka." He looked up at the quiet whisper of his name and met Kakashi's gaze. He distracted Kakashi by moving back over to the other nipple and giving it a tug as well. Those distracting eyes closed and he glanced to his left for the clothes he'd shed before he'd seen Kakashi. Snaking one arm out he grabbed something out of his vest and set it beside him. 

Previously he'd always imagined Kakashi as dominant, but the other was responding to him so nicely. Kakashi's hips flexed and Iruka's attention turned towards a mostly ignored until now part of his body. Kakashi was so hard he was leaking precum, and Iruka decided this meant he needed to taste him. 

The jounin tried to move, and Iruka did his best to hold him still. Iruka slid his tongue over the head of Kakashi's erection, then parted his lips further and took just the head into his mouth. His tongue flexed against the bottom of it as he slowly made his way down Kakashi's length. The strong hand in his hair snapped his hairband and the dark strands fell around his face as he tilted it to meet Kakashi's eyes. The intense look made him moan around the flesh in his mouth, and Kakashi's head fell back as he uttered a short cry. Each noise he managed to get from the other seemed to go straight to his own cock and it was a fight to keep his hands away from himself. 

Curiousity made him repeat the action and he almost couldn't keep Kakashi from choking him as he bucked his hips. Deciding to work with the move he got Kakashi to lean back, sitting on the very edge of the bench.  

As he distracted him with his mouth, he slicked his fingers with the contents of the tube he'd grabbed. When he'd gone down as far as he could go, he hummed again and slid one of his fingers inside Kakashi. Kakashi's body tensed again, but when Iruka didn't move it right away he slowly relaxed once more.  

A crook of his finger changed Kakashi's opinion entirely. The pad of his finger pressed against the sensitive spot inside. Kakashi's hand left his hair to grip the edge of the bench. Iruka rubbed teasingly at the spot before sliding his finger out. He soon returned it however, with another one. Kakashi hissed and writhed slightly as he gently scissored them. He drew his mouth back up Kakashi's length to once again just tease the head as he concentrated more on what his fingers were doing. 

"Good, Kakashi?" He pulled away just long enough to ask slightly hoarsely, one didn't deep throat without some consequences.  

"Nnnh, God yes.." Kakashi was nearly panting, Iruka noticed with satisfaction as he added a third finger to the ones stretching the silver haired nin. When he had Kakashi rocking his hips to meet his fingers he withdrew them and reached for the tube again.  

Kakashi beat him to it. One hand tangled in his loose hair and drew him up to sit on the bench with him. Iruka heard the tube get popped open as Kakashi kissed him. Moments later Kakashi's other hand appeared, stroking cool lube along his aching erection. Iruka moaned and nibbled at Kakashi's lower lip. 

"Now?" Kakashi nodded slowly and started to speak, but Iruka answered it without really meaning to. He scooted off the bench and got Kakashi to lay along the length of it, his butt barely hanging off the end. Iruka pressed a kiss to the inside of Kakashi's thighs as they wrapped around him. (Ah Kami..whoever designed these benches must have been a pervert at heart. Good.) Iruka mused silently to himself about the height of the benches.  

He scooted forward on his knees and guided his erection to Kakashi's entrance. Putting Kakashi's legs up over his shoulders changed the angle a bit better and with a bit of a push the tip of his length entered Kakashi. He waited for him to relax, then made his way inside little by little. 

"Kami sama. Long time, Kakashi?" Kakashi didn't answer, just pushed his hips towards Iruka's. As their bodies met, Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hips to hold him still. 

"W-wait." Iruka whispered, afraid the tightness and heat of Kakashi's body would do him in too soon.  

"Move, Iruka. Please." Though the please was tacked on, Iruka felt it was more of a command. One that his body was seconding, so he pulled back and began a steady rhythm in and out of Kakashi. Their bodies moved together easily, Kakashi arching and writhing to meet Iruka every time he thrust back in.  

A soft crack barely caught his attention, but it was swiftly buried by the vision he had in front of him. Kakashi's long, lean body was arched up off the bench. His hands were clenched onto the wood of it above his head and his erection was bobbing slightly every time their bodies met. 

Unable and unwilling to resist, Iruka released one of his hands from Kakashi's hips and moved it to Kakashi's length. It seemed to pulse in his hand as he stroked it. The strong legs over his shoulders flexed and slipped a bit. 

"Iruka!" Kakashi flung his head to the side. Holding on to the angle as best as he could Iruka started thrusting faster, matching the speed with his hand over Kakashi. The chunin could barely make out his name through Kakashi's ragged breathing, and his own.  

"Kakashi. Oh Kami you feel so good around me, so tight and hot." Iruka almost didn't recognize the voice as his own, but the effect it had on Kakashi was nearly instantaneous. His breath caught and his body tensed, all over, as he came over Iruka's hand and his own stomach.  

Between the shudders running through Kakashi's body, the added tightness, and the visual effect of Kakashi orgasming, Iruka couldn't have held back his own orgasm if he'd wanted to. With a sharp cry, his hips snapped forward one last time and he could feel his own release pulsing out inside Kakashi.  

Tired and sated he moved Kakashi's legs from his shoulders so he could lean forward and meet Kakashi for a kiss. 

"I need another shower." Kakashi commented when Iruka broke the kiss by pulling away and out of his body. 

"Mmm, want some company?" He somehow made it to his feet and offered Kakashi a hand. Kakashi took it and stood up with a slight wince. He smiled at Iruka. 

"Sounds like a perfect idea to me," was his last comment as he headed slowly back to the showers.


End file.
